People are increasingly relying upon electronic devices for a wide variety of tasks. In many cases, people engaging in a meeting, playing a game, or otherwise interacting will each have at least one associated electronic device. In at least some of these instances, it can be desirable for the devices to be able to interact, or at least for one of the devices to be able to determine information about at least one of the other devices. While various technologies enable these electronic devices to determine each other's presence, such as by receiving a signal over a sideband channel, this information does not provide any indication of the relative position of that device other than the fact that the device is within a given range of detection. While certain components, such as global positioning systems, enable devices to communicate position information, these components are usually limited in accuracy, particularly when attempting to distinguish between a number of devices in a relatively small area, particularly when that area is indoors.